


The Best Thing Ever Happened To Him:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Danny & Chin: Just Fit Series: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Civil Unions, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Couple, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e01 La O Na Makuahine (Mother's Day), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: It’s Danny’s turn to reminisce about his relationship with Chin, What does he think?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with love.*





	The Best Thing Ever Happened To Him:

*Summary: It’s Danny’s turn to reminisce about his relationship with Chin, What does he think?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with love.*

On the other side of the wedding venue, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was getting ready for the wedding too. He was definitely excited, cause he was marrying the love of his life, & there was no doubt about it. Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly was the man for him.

He was the best thing ever happened to him, Steve was welcoming, as the team was formed. But, The Computer Tech was the one that made living in Hawaii, a whole lot better in the past 3 years, He was grateful for that. Danny would do anything to make Chin very happy, & keep that smile on his face.

The Blond knew that Chin was having a hard time for awhile, & it was tricky too. But with a lot of support, The Handsome Native came right on top. He stayed there, ever since then, The Loudmouth Detective couldn’t be more happier for his lover.

The Shorter Man was reliving the memories, Just like Chin did, Everything came back to him, even the painful ones too. The Blond knew that they were brave back then, & they are brave now. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, & was ready for the ceremony.

As he was making his way to the alter, He was thinking about the kisses, that they shared. The Blond knew that he would be sharing a lot more with him, once they are officially married. He knew that marrying his love would be the best thing that ever happened to him too. 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
